Honorable Leadship
by kivey
Summary: When one Prophecy interrupts another, a whole host of issues occur. Finding himself in another less advanced world, the only known person with Magic leads him to try and make a life for himself. A well-known family taking him in forges the first step, his own will and dreams forge the rest.


**Prologue: Prophecy of Long Ages Past**

**General POV**

It was a rough cough that broke the subtle silence of the dark forest. The waning light in the distance forewarning of a dangerous night in the untameable mass of wood and earth. The soft sound of wind through the trees stoking the fire letting the light rise and show an older haggard face as it reflected off a used armor through the tree line.

"I was told you are the one to speak too." A rough voice said the clink of his armor sounding as he navigated over a downed tree log.

"I am one who is spoken to of many things, what was it you wished to speak about?" The man asked airly the crackle of the fire rising a bit as the man stoked the fire.

"Cut the shit, I was told you know of an old story, some kind of damnable prophecy." The rough voice said getting a long sigh.

"Ah yes, He who is chosen, the bringer of chaos and change." The man said his voice clearing for a short moment.

"Yes, yes, on with it old man, the story." The rough man said only to receive silence for a short moment.

"In a story such as this, patience is best maintained." The older man said in subtle warning only to get a small growl of annoyance.

"Boy, bring the damned wine." The rough man said causing a small scamper from behind, a thin boy who was either a squire of some sort or a slave rushed to grab a larger wineskin.

The sound of someone fiddling with straps and the soft whine of a horse echoed through the camp as well as the shifting of armor. It was clear the rough man wasn't too happy with the time it was taking to receive the wine but was holding himself back from reacting too quickly, begrudgingly listening to the old man's words of patience. The sound of footsteps broke through the camp again as the boy stumbled over with the wineskin letting go of it quickly once the man had a good hold on it. The popping of the cork and the long draws of wine was subtle but easy to hear for the old man before a small breath of relief was given.

"Well on with it." The rough man said his armor rubbing together as he relaxed on the log that he made his seat.

"It is an old ageless prophecy, it speaks of coming darkness and a man from nowhere and everywhere." The old man said as the light of the sun finally faded into the darkness the fire illuminating the grey beard on the man's face.

"A strange man then, just how does he bring chaos and change?" The rough man asked getting a small chuckle.

"He knows things others do not, his presence will bring change itself but his life will bring the largest of them all, The prophecy speaks of a new house, a house spawned from war, strange magic that has never been seen, and a war that spans all of Westeros." The old man said getting a slight snort.

"Sounds like a dangerous man, would be a shame if he were to be stopped and killed then." The rough man slightly sarcastically before lifting himself from his seat.

It was after the rough man turned that a small shuffle of movement was heard before he stopped in place. The soft crunch of bone sounded out before a subtle choking and cough. Blood dribbled from the rough man's lips and over the front breastplate of the armor he wore and the sound of metal dragging against on back of the man's armor rang through the camp.

"As a holder of the prophecy, I cannot allow outside forces to negatively impact its outcome, using that knowledge for your own benefit and usurp the prophecy is a crime against the world. I am sorry to say your death here will be considered necessary." The old man spoked clearly before letting the body drop over the log blood leaking from the wound in the bodies back as it slowed to a dribble.

The old man's eyes lined up with the terrified boy before slowly taking his seat back. The stick returned to his hands and he stoked the fire again, ignoring the terrified boy for the moment before he sighed out.

"Go, boy spread the word, tell them what you know, and make sure the message is received." The old man said as the boy took the horse and ran the slight smile on the old mans face breaking into a cruel grin.

"I say, this world will certainly change. won't it..." The old man said trailing off as the name came to his lips.

**Harry's POV**

"Harry Potter." The angry voice of a death eater broke out.

The harsh breathing of his running sounded in his ears and he kept moving throughout the stadium. The World Cup, he had been mildly curious and excited to be enjoying such an event, another example of the unique world the Magicals had until it was assaulted by Death Eaters. His body pushed forwards around the burned wrecks of several tents and through the massive makeshift city for the event. It was mostly abandoned now, and his aimless running had managed to make it so he had lost his pursuers. On the flip side, it also made him lost, and unfortunately, the entire field was crisscrossed with several Ministry Anti-Apparation wards, not that he even had the ability to do so yet. While his Godfather insisted he learn things a little more advanced than his age group, and carry a shrunken necklace trunk charm, he still didn't know Apparation.

The trunk wasn't anything fancy, in order for the runic enchantments on the trunk to work to allow it to be shrunken, it couldn't be a massive multi storage trunk with its own home, although even with the advancement of magic, no trunk crafter had managed a workable trunk like that. The runic schemes were too advanced and for all the runic emplacements to work the trunk would have to be easily double to triple the size, many had tried enlarging the pieces and engraving it before putting it together, but the runic structure warp and provide an entirely to different reaction. That, however, isn't all that important, needless to say, his trunk had two compartments both dedicated to certain things and an enlargement charm for the interior of both, it was an emergency supply cache. Sadly it didn't have anything to get him out of this mess, but inside was monies and food as well as whatever weapons his godfather was able to get at the time of his getting the trunk.

"Hmm... I do say, I was hoping to run across someone... to help... but this is a little much." A voice said just before darkness fell over him.

**General POV**

"When you wanted to find a test subject for this old ritual site, I didn't anticipate you grabbing perhaps the current holder of the title of most famous magical to have ever lived since Merlin." A man said his eyes lined on the prone body lying in the center of the ancient Nordic Ritual circle.

The location of the circle was surprising however, it was near the top of a mountain on the continent. The structure of the old circle was even more surprising, as though it took inspiration from the Rosetta stone it was a Circle made up of Runic structure from three of the five major styles of Runes. Nordic, Romanic, and Egyptian, the three Runic carvings somehow didn't interfere with each other and seemed to somehow work together in such a way that it seemed almost seamless. The circle itself was massive with large towers with written structures on it, each one leading and bending along the stone into each other in strange patterns. It all seemed to flow into a swirl towards the central point. The ancient Ritual site wasn't well known, and even more than that due to the strange structure of the runic patterns no one was so far able to understand what it was meant to do.

As such a small research group of less than morally sound people took over it's entire unraveling. Up until the point, they found themselves unable to make any sort of heads or tails. They had managed to find five points of charging, an area five people would stand and charge magic through the runes. and a sixth point for the test subject, but other then that nothing else was known. As such the simple kidnapping and use of a person to find out what the hell it did was nothing they really cared about. Although the repercussions for this decision would be felt in a few short moments. The soft chanting started slow and low, moving into a fevered fast and high, before finally slowing to a moderate pace and sounding strong, the Language used changed through each and while no one there understood what they were saying they understood which languages it was and that the ritual circle was guiding their hand.

The drain on their magic was massive and before they understood what mistake they had made the last vestiges of their power was pulled from them into the circle. The sound of five dropping bodies woke Harry from his state of unconsciousness, although the loss of the magic holding him in that state might have helped with that. The sight of the magic lighting the runes up blinded him for a moment before the power hit a certain point of no return, in that moment time seemed to slow and his surroundings changed from the runic circle to a dark forest, the slight chill but underlying warmth of an area near the equator changed to a biting cold, and somewhere more familiar with the upper north.

"What in the bloody shit?" Harry asked as his mind struggled to make sense of what the hell just happened.

**Harry's POV**

He woke slowly although he couldn't be too sure of that as the blinding headache was making any sort of self-presence a little difficult. His first sight after managing to work through the pain was a massive glowing ritual circle, Runes he could only barely transcribe were nearest to him, and even then he couldn't make heads or tails of it. Rune work wasn't something he had much work at, and even worse he only managed to read up to the second level, out of the whole wide mastery of the subject he was woefully underprepared for this type of set up. His eyes shifted from the sight to the five now corpses inside another circular pattern. He moved his body quickly and stood up only to have vertigo and a sense of weightlessness slam into his body for a moment. He blinked his eyes several times as the plateau on the mountain changed to a massive expansive forest and what looked like a well-beaten path. The temperature changed quickly and even though the thick muggle clothes he could feel the slight biting chill.

"What in the Bloody shit?" He asked his hand pinching the bridge of his nose as he struggled to understand what the hell just happened.

He paused as he heard a strange sound in the distance, he wasn't too sure but it sounds similar to one of those history shows that Vernon watched out of boredom ever so often, the one showing a battle between two knights. He mulled over his decision, he wasn't too sure if he wanted to involve himself in whatever the hell was happening but he was lost and whoever was fighting may potentially point him in the right direction. Of course, the time he took to think about it did allow the headache to fade for a moment. He sighed as a familiar feeling reared its head and he moved quickly towards the sounds. He climbed a small hill and stopped as he looked over a large group of twenty, it seemed like they were being assaulted by a small group of ten. Out of the twenty, only twelve seemed to be wear styled armor and were protecting the other eight. He glanced over the opposing side of ten men, the clothing and weapons seemed scavenged and weren't matched. Out of the eight, two of them were boys near his age, two were young girls, and another two were near the age of babies or toddlers, the last two seemed to be the parents.

The battle wasn't going to well, one of the armored men had fallen and it had left a small break for one of the ten to make its way through. He saw the male parent move his horse to intercept the man but he wouldn't stop the man from at least taking a swing at the eldest daughter. He sighed softly and charged magic through his muscles, it was an interesting technique he learned through an obscure book on the flow of magic, and it helped nearly triple his speed, and with being fairly fast as it was. It made for an impressive movement capability. He managed to move faster than most of the fighting side had time to react to. On his way there he grabbed the dropped blade of the downed armored man and used it to stab the crazed man in the back as he grabbed the hand holding the battle ax that was poised to swing. He blinked momentarily as his quick thoughtless action hit him before the sound of a small roar was heard behind him and he pulled the blade before jabbing backward in a reverse grip.

He had absolutely no idea how he managed to pull any of that off, while he had some basic sword work training, he had never attempted a move as complex as that and even more, he didn't feel he was totally controlling his own actions. He felt the blade pull down and he pulled the blade forwards ignoring the drop of the body in front of him and behind him. He let the magic flow slowly drain away and took stock of his situation. He was relieved to see the armored troop only suffered the one loss and had managed to kill the rest, however, he was now staring into the wide terrified eyes of the eldest girl. Up until he found himself staring at the side of a horse and an armored leg followed by the point of a blade. He blinked at the sight of the sharp weapon and glanced up at the cold hard face of the father. He dropped his own bloody blade and smiled nervously.

"Who exactly are you? Where are your parent's boy?" The man asked slowly.

"Hadrian Jameson Potter, And my Parents are dead sir." He said having stiffened up at the question.

He watched the blade lower slightly as the man frowned at the information. He heard a slight cough and watched the man glance back at the mother of the group, it seemed like a silent and almost unreadable conversation took place for a moment. It was after a silent minute while being held not just at the point of one sword, but of those of the guards, that the man sighed and sheathed his blade. He waited tensely as the guards refused to move for a moment before finally sheathing their own blades and stepping back to search the remains of the enemies, leaving a few to watch him closely their hands on their blades.

"Very well, you have good skill with a blade, and you have just saved my daughter from being wounded, if not killed." The man said sounding slightly uneasy at the end.

"It was nothing." He said sweating slightly on the inside and wanting to leave the area.

"I think it is something, Never let it be said that Stark men aren't honorable, I will have to think of a just reward." The man said making him shift in place.

"Well, if you could point me to the next town that would be fine, I'm mostly lost." He said wanting to be done with what was happening.

"Nearest town is around a day and a half ride back down the path. I can't simply let you make that journey and risk dying, You said your parents were dead?" The man asked his voice low.

"Yes, they were Murdered." He said seeing the man stiffen up before a soft look entered his eyes.

"I am sorry to hear that lad. There isn't much I can do now to repay you for your actions, but I would like to open my home to you, at least to provide you with a safe place." The man said slowly making him glance over the group.

The mother's eyes were gentle and she seemed to approve of it but her face was a familiar cold that the man had. He looked over the older boys seeing them look mildly excited and the eldest girl seemed relieved and happy for some reason. He swallowed slightly as he tried to think of a way to turn down the offer without seeming ungrateful.

"I thank you for the offer, but you barely know me." he said getting a small smile and chuckle.

"You saved my daughter, you killed two men with advanced sword skills, and you have so far been honest with me. Besides, your family was murdered, and as lord of the north I cannot allow that to stand, You have lost your home and for your actions today the least I can do is offer you a place with my family." The man said making the Mother blink in surprise for a moment before she too nodded.

"Men, He will have the horse of the man we lost, no need to slow down our return anymore, we will bury the dead here and inform his family." The man said sounding strong in his words even if the loss was sad.

He sighed softly to himself, whatever he found himself in, he just went and got neck deep in the shit.

* * *

**A/N: So this little gem came to my mind, as I was playing Mount and Blade: Warband. I had gotten a bit bored with the generic game and went to look at some of the mods on the steam page. I managed to find a well written and well-made mod that was a complete remake of the Ice and Fire book as well as the GOT Series. I've played through most of the mod and it is fairly faithful to the actual lore, although a lot had to be worked around the functions of the game, so, therefore, its a bit of a mix between Warband and GOT as the crossover for Harry Potter. It's taking place in GOT and will deal with a lot of the plot following it but there is a difference in such that Harry will have the freedom of the character you play in Warband. one of the cool features for the Warband mod was once you take over a city or castle you can actually create your own House. I like the Idea of him going out and not only introducing technology the GOT world has never seen (Not necessarily Modern weapons or such) but also trying to make his own House so he can be separate from any holdings as well as the fact that he is shown as a natural leader. On top of that, his inclusion as a "Monarch" Would be interesting for the political fallout that would follow over the entire world. He will mostly be keeping his powers secret, but he will be using them as well he won't abandon magic. He isn't going to be OP and he will certainly lose every so often. Mostly I like the Idea of a separate entity taking some power and fucking shit up and Harry honestly makes it interesting due to his character as well as his abilities.**


End file.
